Werecat Days
by dragonchild247
Summary: What if Atemu had a twin sister? Full summary is inside. Rated: T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**dragonchild247: Ok…so my YGO Hellsing crossover is out before my YGO Final Fantasy crossover. But please bear with me anyway. It'll be mainly surrounding Miu (my made up character) before and during the time living as a werecat. She is the twin sister of Atemu in this story. The only character that has a very short part here is the mother who I made up. I do not own YGO or Hellsing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Full summary: What if Atemu had a twin sister? Miu, Atemu's twin sister, is not like other princesses. She would rather ride a horse bareback than be proper. She even promised to protect her brother but still lost him to Zorc Necrophades. Then she ran away from the palace, attacked by thieves, and turned into a werecat by a werecat named Cougar. Join her, as Miu becomes a weary traveler searching for her brother and meeting old enemies.**

**BANZAI!**

* * *

**Three thousand years ago**

There were many gods and goddesses that spoke about the childbirth of twins. All knew that the children were the children of Ra and a mortal Queen named Tarset.

Tarset was the only daughter of a pharaoh and she fell in love with the Sun God and ruler Ra. She ran away from the palace to keep from marrying a prince that she did not love. She was attacked by jackals and was saved by the Sun God.

It was love at first sight for them both. In time, Tarset and Ra were married. Now Tarset has given birth to twins.

The goddess Isis took one child into her arms. "What a beautiful baby girl." She breathed.

Her husband nodded. "Her brother is as well." Osiris agreed.

Tarset brushed her golden locks, which reached to her shoulders, from her face. She had long, violet tipped black hair that reached down to her feet. She had honey brown eyes and she bronze colored skin.

Those of divine and present in the court had wonderful violet eyes, including Ra. The Sun God stood next to Tarset with a calm smile that made his wife's heart melt.

Suddenly, the doors burst open with wind gusting through the room.

The baby boy cried but his twin sister was silent.

Once the wind subsided, there stood Zorc Necrophades (Zorc the Dark One) with anger and hate in his eyes.

Tarset tried to quiet her baby boy.

"Who invited Zorc?" One of the guests whispered.

Zorc walked into the room glaring at each divine with hatred.

Ra stood between Tarset and him. "You are not allowed here Zorc." He spat. "Leave at once."

Zorc laughed aloud. "I see your baby girl does not weep." He mocked. He held his hand out to her.

The goddess Isis pulled the baby girl away.

It was too late; a dark shroud surrounded the baby girl.

"May she never shed a single tear in sadness, anger, or joy." Zorc cursed. "And may she kill her brother and take the throne."

The dark shroud disappeared.

The baby boy wailed again and Zorc Necrophades disappeared.

Tarset tried to quiet her son. "Strange," she murmured, "he cries for his own twin sister."

The goddess Isis closed her eyes.

A gold light surrounded the baby girl.

"Only when the child speaks the truth to her brother," said the magician goddess, "will she be able to shed tears. This child will also have the choice to kill her brother and take the throne."

The golden light faded and Ra took his daughter into his arms.

* * *

**That night**

Tarset laid her children down in their crib. She brushed her son's golden locks out of his face and then brushed away her daughter's blond bangs. She suddenly felt like someone unfamiliar was standing behind her and she whirled around.

A girl with long, white hair and seductive, crimson eyes stood behind the beautiful Queen. Her skin was flawless, yet unnaturally pale. She wore clothes of a noblewoman. She smiled as she eyed Tarset's son with desire for something from him.

"Who are you?" Demanded Tarset.

The girl sneered. She slashed the Queen across the chest with her claws.

The Queen's son wailed.

With her last breath, Tarset chanted a spell and her children disappeared.

The girl shrieked with frustration and disappeared before anyone caught her. Now she had to find the twins if she ever wanted to get her revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon walked outside onto the balcony when he heard Siamum Muran call him. He was surprised to find a wailing little boy wrapped in linen cloth in Siamum's arms. "What in Ra's name is going on?" He asked.

Siamum looked at the baby boy. "Today is a great day for you, My King." He said. "For unto you is born a prince, and the next Pharaoh of Egypt."

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon took the little boy and cradled him. "A blessing from the gods." He murmured. He eventually calmed the babe down and smiled in content.

"And that is not all, Your Highness," continued Siamum as he picked up a silent baby girl also wrapped in linen cloth. "He also has a twin sister."

The Pharaoh almost dropped the baby boy when he saw the little girl. He carefully took the baby girl into his other arm and held the twins close. He and Siamum walked inside to show the other priests of the Pharaoh's court.

The priests saw the children and felt worried.

"The gods have blessed me with two children." Pharaoh Akhnamkanon breathed. "Twins."

"But what if one of them is evil?" One priest asked. "Perhaps a test?"

"Do not be foolish," Pharaoh Akhnamkanon snapped, "you cannot test a babe. They are not evil."

The priests calm down and one walked up and took the baby girl so that the pharaoh could hold the baby boy. "Strange." He said. "This babe does not weep."

The baby boy opened his eyes and looked up at Pharaoh Akhnamkanon with his violet eyes. His hair was an unusual color but he was beautiful. His hair was black with violet tips and his blond bangs bordered his delicate face. He looked away from the Pharaoh and looked at his twin sister.

The baby girl opened her eyes now and looked at her twin brother with her violet eyes. Her hair was the same way as him, but it was longer and not spiky like his. Her bangs parted off center and also bordered her delicate face.

The boy smiled slightly.

The girl stared at him and blinked. Then she returned the smile.

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon could not help but smile as his eyes moistened. He had no wife or children of his own so he decided to keep both babes and named them Atemu and Miu.

However, many of the priests believed Miu was evil because she did not show her emotions as much as her brother and she never wept about anything.

Miu showed no hostility towards anyone and she was always curious about everything. Even if she fell, she would not cry, but get back up and try again. She was like her brother in some ways, but so different in many others. In some cases, she envied her brother.

* * *

Miu snuck into her brother's room to check up on him at night. She smiled when she saw her dear brother asleep. She sat down on his bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Brother." She whispered softly.

Both Miu and Atemu were ten and practically inseparable. They loved each other like any siblings should but they never argued about anything which was unlike siblings.

Atemu woke up and looked at his sister. "Sister." He breathed tiredly. "What are doing here?"

"Just came to see how you are doing." She answered. She leaned over and kissed her brother on the forehead. She straightened and looked away.

Atemu sat up and saw the look on her face. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"I know not, Brother." Miu replied. "Father said something about displeasing the gods. I hope that is not true." She took a deep breath and sighed. She did not want to tell her brother that the gods believed he was to be punished. If anything, she believed she was to be punished, not her brother or their father.

According to the priests, Atemu and Miu were opposites, but neither Pharaoh Akhnamkanon nor Prince Atemu believed this. True, Miu never cried but that was because she was different than most people. She believed she was cursed. A curse of the twins.

Miu sighed and rose to her feet. "Good night, Brother." She began to walk away.

Atemu shot out of bed and snatched Miu's arm. "Wait Miu. What happened to displease the gods?"

"I know not." She hated herself for lying to her own brother. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Try not to worry about it. I promise, it will be solved. I love you."

Atemu returned her embrace. "I love you too."

* * *

**Next morning**

Miu walked up to a room, wearing a linen cloak hiding her face, and stood just outside the doorway. She pulled out a small bell and jingled it.

Atemu slipped out of the room quickly and silently. He was surprised to see his sister wearing a cloak. "Sister. What are you doing?"

She handed him a cloak also made of linen. "Come along, Brother." She said. "We are getting out of the palace and taking a little trip around the city."

"But will we not get into trouble?" Atemu asked, taking the cloak and throwing it on.

"Only if we do get caught." Miu answered with a grin. She pulled the hood over her brother's head. She made sure all the signs of royalty were concealed under the cloak. "There. Now let us go." She took his hand and they ran off. She stealthily led her brother out of the palace. When they were out, she released his hand and she stretched. "It is good to get out."

"But we will get into trouble." Atemu protested.

"Where is your sense for adventure, Brother?" Miu teased. "Just stay close to me."

Atemu hesitated.

"Brother. I promise, we will be back before anyone notices we are gone." Miu held her hand out to her brother.

Atemu looked at her, smiled, and took her hand. They walked off and looked around the town. He looked around as he stayed close to his sister. "Are you sure, someone will not notice us?" He asked. "I mean…we might get caught."

"Not if we are careful." Miu pointed out. "Just stay close."

"So wild." Atemu murmured.

"Aye." She stopped and her brother bumped into her. "That is something you do not see everyday."

A girl two years younger than them was being sold. Her clothes showed that she was a slave, but she was beautiful. Her long, brown hair contrasted with her blue eyes. She was slender and looked like she was starving. She was upset and crying.

Atemu had a sudden urge to go and save her, no matter the cost, even if that meant exposing himself and his sister to everyone around them. He pulled his hand away from Miu and started towards the girl and the two people with her.

"Brother!" Miu called after him. "You cannot!" She looked around anxiously and groaned. She hurried after her brother.

When Atemu neared the trio, he was shocked to see that it was one of the priests for his father speaking to the girl's current master.

Miu bumped into him. She gasped with horror. "Oh Ra." She breathed.

The girl was soon in the hands of her new master. She was struggling to keep up as they walked, when she tripped and fell at the twins' feet.

The priest stopped and turned.

The girl slowly got to her knees. "I am sorry." She muttered. She coughed and sniffled.

Atemu got down on one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders.

The girl looked up and saw the very thing that showed that he was royalty. Her eyes grew wide.

Atemu smiled softly. He helped her to his feet. "What is your name?" He asked.

"T…T-Tora." She answered nervously. "Th-Thank you." She bowed her head and hurried past him.

Miu watched Tora leave. "Oh Ra." She muttered. "She is beautiful. Possibly just right for you."

"Do not be foolish." Atemu murmured. For whatever reason, he knew his sister was right. He was in love with her and wanted to be with her.

* * *

Tora was working in the palace and she was still crying. She sniffed and tried to get her job done. She looked up and her eyes grew wide with shock when she saw Atemu in front of her. She quickly looked down. She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

Atemu handed her a handkerchief and smiled softly. "Here." He said calmly.

Tora hesitated. She looked up at him through her bangs and finally took it and dried her eyes. "Th-Thank you, Your Highness." She muttered. She handed the handkerchief back.

"Keep it." Atemu told her. He touched her cheek gently with his hand. "If you need anything, just ask me or my sister."

"Your…sister?" Tora asked.

Miu walked up to them and handed Tora some bread. "I'm his twin sister." She announced. She smiled and winked at the brunet girl. "You must be hungry."

Tora blushed as she took the bread. She smiled faintly. "Thank you." She murmured. In her heart, she was falling in love with Atemu. In time, she was able to call Miu and Atemu by their names instead of "Your Highness."

* * *

Miu and Atemu were fifteen now. Of course, Tora was very beautiful now for thirteen and Miu was in for a big surprise. "Sister," Atemu said to his sister, "may I talk to you?"

She nodded with a smile. "What about Brother?" She asked.

Atemu blushed. "I…I want…to…" He stammered. He finally took a deep breath and sighed. "I want to marry Tora."

Miu's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Brother," she reminded, "they will not let you because of status." However, she wanted him to be with Tora because she always saw the love for Tora behind his eyes.

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon walked up to them with a girl, who looked about seventeen, standing next to him.

Atemu and Miu looked at their father. Miu looked at the girl and suddenly did not trust her.

The girl had long, white hair and crimson, seductive eyes. Her skin was flawless, yet unnaturally pale. How she walked was like a lion slinking. She wore clothes of a noblewoman. She smiled as she eyed Atemu with desire for something from him. "I am Lady Sekhmet." She introduced. Her words rolled off her tongue like an unexpected stab.

Atemu looked at her and quickly looked away.

Miu was glaring at Lady Sekhmet with anger and suspicion. She trusted this beautiful, lion-like girl about as far as she could throw her.

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon was rather uncertain when he said, "Lady Sekhmet wishes to…marry Atemu."

Atemu and Miu were shocked. They could not speak.

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon smiled reassuringly. "Go play you two." He said.

Atemu and Miu nodded and left.

"I promise you, Pharaoh," Lady Sekhmet said with a sneered, "I will win over your son's heart."

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon shivered and nodded. What he could tell the most was that his son did not love Lady Sekhmet and he wished he could keep her from marrying Atemu. He knew that Miu obviously did not trust or like Lady Sekhmet.

* * *

"That is not fair." Atemu complained. "Why would father do this?"

Miu moved her game piece forward as they played senet. "Brother," she said, "By the look on father's face, he does not wish you to marry Lady Sekhmet either."

Atemu moved his game piece forward, now beating his sister. "But father will not do anything to keep the marriage from happening." He pointed out.

Miu sighed. _She seems more like she wants something from you._ She thought. _I know not what, but I _will_ make sure she does not touch Brother._

* * *

**That night**

"Tora." Atemu called as he ran up to her.

She stopped and turned. "Atemu." She breathed with surprise. She blushed as she smiled shyly.

He handed her a teardrop shaped crystal on a thin rope. "I want you to have this." He told her.

Tora looked at it with uncertainty. "But—" She began.

Atemu placed his index finger against her lips, cutting her off. "Please, Tora." He whispered.

She nodded slowly.

Atemu moved his finger away and slipped the necklace around Tora's neck. "I…I love you." He said.

Tora smiled softly as her eyes moistened. "I love you as well." She replied.

Atemu kissed her and could feel his heart pound in his chest. He never wanted to let her go. He was willing to give up his place as a prince for Tora.

* * *

Miu walked up to Pharaoh Akhnamkanon. "You wished to see me father?" She asked.

"Aye." He answered. "I hope you can help your brother with his own decisions."

"I swear, father," Miu vowed, "I will protect my brother and aid him in ruling." She wanted nothing to do with the throne and wanted freedom. However, she desired to help her brother rule as he is at his place on the throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks pasted and Atemu was almost always seen with Lady Sekhmet in public. But he still wished to be with Tora more than being with Lady Sekhmet.

Miu spotted her twin brother, Atemu with the unnaturally beautiful Lady Sekhmet one night. She did not trust Lady Sekhmet as far as she could throw her. _Brother._ She thought. _Be careful. Please. I know you love Tora, even though she's a servant here._

"You are truly a mystery." Atemu said to Lady Sekhmet.

Her crimson eyes glittered slightly as her white hair fell in front of her face. "I prefer to keep my opponents guessing." She told him. She kissed him on the cheek making him blush. "I just wish I could win your heart."

Miu saw Tora behind the couple. _What is she doing?_ She thought.

Tora brushed her brown hair out of her face and her blue eyes were glaring at Lady Sekhmet. Her clothes were tattered and filthy showing her status but she was beautiful no matter what. She was clutching her clothes.

Lady Sekhmet smiled slightly. "What makes you so certain that I cannot be with you?" She asked.

Atemu looked away. "I love someone else." He answered.

"But status matters, Your Highness." Lady Sekhmet pointed out. "Close your eyes, please."

Atemu looked at her with surprise but complied.

Lady Sekhmet kissed him full on the mouth.

Miu looked towards Tora.

Tora clutched her clothes tighter.

Lady Sekhmet slid her lips across Atemu's cheek to his neck.

He tensed.

Miu watched and saw fangs grow from Lady Sekhmet's mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she stared horrified. _What?_ She thought. _What is wrong with me? My body will not move._

Tora ran towards them and pulled out a knife from under her clothes. She yanked Lady Sekhmet away from Atemu before she bit him. She slashed Lady Sekhmet in the arm.

Lady Sekhmet snarled and clawed Tora across the chest leaving marks that looked like a lion attacked.

The knife went flying towards Miu and landed at her feet.

Atemu caught Tora with horror in his eyes.

Miu finally snatched up the knife, ran at Lady Sekhmet, and plunged the knife into her chest.

Lady Sekhmet let out a scream.

Miu yanked the knife out and slashed her across the throat. "You monster!" She shouted as she watched the noblewoman fall to the ground. She grabbed her brother's arm and hurried off to someplace safe.

Atemu held Tora in his arms. "Tora." He breathed.

She looked at him with her black eyes. "No matter what," she muttered weakly, "I will always…be with…you. I will always…love…you, my…Prince…" Her eyes closed and she no longer breathed.

Atemu hugged her motionless body as he sobbed.

Miu looked away but did not cry with him.

"Ra," Atemu whispered. "I wish to see Tora again. I want to see her again."

Tora was buried in the honor of a priestess. The high priest Seth was there, crying as if he knew her but did not tell anyone.

* * *

**Two years later**

Miu was walking into the tomb of her dearly departed twin brother, Atemu. She had to do something before she left the palace forever. When she reached the altar where the Millennium Puzzle was placed. "Forgive me Brother." She muttered. "But I must keep it from getting into the wrong hands." She picked up the Puzzle, kissed it, closed her eyes as she raised it over her head, and thrust it to the floor as hard as she could.

The Millennium Puzzle shattered into pieces.

Miu suddenly felt something stab in her mind, giving her a headache for a split second. She pulled a gold box from her cloak and placed the pieces into the box, placed the lid on it and placed it onto the altar. She put her hands together. "Ra," she prayed softly, "I wish to see my brother again, whether he be in a different form or in the same form. Please, forgive me for destroying the Millennium Puzzle." She bowed and left the way she came.

For an unknown reason, she could hear agonizing screams and cries and it made her feel uncomfortable and upset. She shook her head and saw that it was night. "Oh Ra." She breathed. "Did time move by that quickly?"

Miu threw her hood over her head, tucking her hair into it to hide. She tucked Tora's teardrop shaped crystal underneath her dress. Then she checked to see if she had everything she needed. She nodded, looked around, hurried away from her brother's tomb and began her long journey.

* * *

Miu woke up the next morning and uncovered herself from all the sand she buried herself in to hide from thieves and other people who could potentially hurt and kill her. She dusted her dress off. "Must keep pressing on." She told herself. "Must keep pressing on." She ate some of the bread she had with her and walked on.

"…_**Sister…"**_ A voice, sounding like her brother, breathed.

She stopped abruptly and looked around. "Brother?" She called.

"…_**Sister…"**_ He repeated. _**"…Sister…"**_

She shook her head, but part of her believed Atemu was trying to talk to her from the afterlife. She started walking again and sighed. She heard something from a distance. She looked around and saw horses galloping towards her. "What in the name of Ra?" She muttered.

An arrow came flying through the air.

Miu dodged with her cloak rippling behind her. "What in Ra's name is going on?" She shouted. Her violet eyes grew wide.

A flight of arrows soared through the air at her.

Miu stood frozen with fear. _Move._ She thought. _Move. Move! MOVE!_

The arrows hit her before she moved a centimeter. One arrow scraped her cheek; knocking off her hood and causing her hair fall down her back. Two arrows hit her on either shoulder. Three hit her in the stomach while the last one hit her in the chest.

Miu fell backwards and landed on her back, staring up at the sky. She was having trouble breathing and she realized that one of the arrows punctured her lung. She was gasping for air as she saw the horses surround her.

"A princess?" A man said.

"A runaway princess." Another corrected. "I bet she has something very valuable on her."

"N…no." Miu coughed.

One climbed off his horse, knelt down, and eyed her chest. "I spy a crystal." He whispered with a sneer. He reached down with one hand and yanked off the crystal necklace.

"No!" Miu cried in a raspy voice. "That is my brother's! It is important to me!"

The man laughed. "All the more valuable." He mocked. He stood up, pulled out his sword and slashed her across the throat.

"You and all your descendants will die, until the crystal is in the hands of the lover of my brother." Miu cursed him.

The man with the crystal laughed even louder.

A roar came. It belonged to a big cat.

The horses suddenly went wild with fear, knocking the men off of them. Some trampled on their riders and ran off.

A large panther leapt over Miu and attacked the men remaining.

The man with the crystal ran off before he was killed.

Miu watched the panther slaughter the robbers and bandits as she lay dying in the sand. She saw a single horn on the panther's head and her eyes grew wide.

The panther suddenly morphed into a man, around twenty. His blond hair reflected the sunlight. He was wearing the clothes of an Egyptian. He turned, walked over to Miu, knelt down, and smiled softly. His brown eyes were beautiful.

Miu opened her mouth to speak.

He placed his index finger against her lips. "Do not speak." He said. "You are losing a lot of blood. However, there is a way to save you."

Miu said nothing as he moved his finger away from her mouth. She stared up at him horror.

"But you have to make the decision yourself." He continued. "Will you die here, or will you come with me and be a werecat for all eternity?"

Miu struggled to reach up with her hand and touch his cheek. Her eyes were pleading.

The man took her hand and kissed it gently. "Just remember, Your Highness," he whispered, "it was your decision." He bit her hand.

Miu's eyes slowly closed. _…Brother…_ She thought.

"_**…**__**Sister…**_"

* * *

Miu woke up and found that she had no arrows in her body. Then she realized that she had no wounds. She sat up and looked at herself.

Her dress was full of holes.

Miu stood up; dizziness washed over her and she fell over.

A blond man caught her. "Careful." He said. "Becoming something inhuman will scramble you a bit." He got her back to her feet and smiled.

Miu shook her head to clear it and looked at him. "Thank you." She said. She turned away, picked up her cloak, threw it on, and began to leave.

"You will not get very far without me." The blond man called. "How will you make it without learning to use your abilities?"

Miu stopped and turned to him. "My…abilities?" She asked.

He nodded. "Your abilities." He answered. "Your werecat abilities and your inherited trait."

"Inherited trait?" Miu echoed.

"You have the ability to heal." The blond man explained. "If you learn to use that, you will be very useful to humans."

"Do I also have a horn on my head in my _werecat_ form?"

"Yes. Now, will you stay?"

Miu nodded. "I will stay with you. But who are you?"

"Just call me Cougar. I have forgotten my name over the hundreds of years."

"All right, Cougar. I will stay with you and learn."


	4. Chapter 4

**One hundred years later**

Miu woke up and cleaned herself up. She looked flawless and it was hard to believe she was older than seventeen. She had learned plenty about her werecat abilities and her inherited trait of healing. She found it a bit useless sense she could heal quickly herself thanks to her werecat side.

Cougar walked in suddenly and tossed her new clothes, which Miu caught with ease. "Get dressed." He ordered. "Then come talk to me." He left.

Miu looked at the dress and wished it were something different. Instead of complaining about it, she threw on her new dress and came out to talk to him. "What is it Cougar?" She asked. "Why do you want to talk to me about? Please, tell me."

"It is about your departed brother." Cougar answered.

Miu felt the color drain from her face. "What?" She breathed.

"Now listen to me, Miu," Cougar said. "Your brother's soul went into the Millennium Puzzle after defeating Zorc Necrophades. After destroying the Puzzle, I am afraid you destroyed your brother's soul."

"No." Miu snapped.

"I am afraid so, Miu." Cougar replied calmly. "Zorc can potentially come back, through the Shadow Games. Zorc was the one who placed the curse upon you when you were very small."

Miu shook her head wildly. "No!" She cried. But she understood why she never showed emotion, except around her brother and why she never shed tears.

Cougar took Miu's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

She blushed as she looked at him with surprise.

"Let us go." Cougar whispered. He and Miu left to explore a town nearby.

People looked at them and continued to what they were doing.

"There is something else I must tell you." Cougar said. "There have been monsters for centuries. Since the beginning of time itself. The monsters of this world can be good, evil, or neutral. The good and evil monsters have been in an eternal battle, sometimes influencing mortals. All monsters can sense each other and can tell if the other monsters are allies or foes. There are many different kinds of wereanimals, divine, ghosts, and demons. For example, a werewolf, who is normally evil, kills humans without thought. If a human survives a werewolf attack, he or she will also turn into a werewolf. Just as when I bit you, you survived and now you are a werecat.

"There is however, a new kind of monster that has been around for longer than you have been a werecat, Miu. That would be the vampire. The first vampire was an Egyptian like you and me. Her title is the Queen of Vampires but she is also a goddess."

Miu shivered nervously. "Why does she drink blood?" She asked.

Cougar answered, "She tasted blood and enjoyed it, killing a human. Then she decided to destroy mankind that way, creating ghouls, or zombies, by killing humans who are not virgins, and creating more vampires by killing humans who are virgins. The Queen is able to walk in daylight. However, the vampires sired by her cannot. Neither can the ghouls she creates."

Miu swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can she not drink the blood of other monsters?"

"She has, but does not like the taste. She prefers human blood, because it can have a different taste depending on the person. She also likes to bathe in the blood of those she kills."

Miu felt her stomach churn and tried to keep herself from vomiting. "Horrible. She has no heart. How do you kill evil monsters?"

"No one really knows, to be honest. Which is why good monsters, like us, battle them. Someday, humans will discover monsters' existence and find ways of fighting back."

Miu stopped and stood in front of Cougar, making him stop as well. "What happens if you die? Will I die as well? Will I become human again?"

Cougar shook his head. "No, Miu. You will not die and you will not become human again. It was your decision. If something was to happen to me, you will not be affected." He places his hands on her shoulders. "Try to understand that."

Miu blushed, wishing to kiss him and knowing that she was in love with Cougar.

He smiled. "You made the choice of becoming a werecat. Those who choose to become a wereanimal will not die or turn back to human if the one who turned them dies."

Miu smiled faintly and nodded.

Cougar kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**That night**

Cougar and Miu are walking from a tavern when vampires attacked them. Cougar snarled, "Miu, you know what to do. You have enough experience."

Miu nodded and morphed into her werecat form.

Fur grew all over her as her hair shrank back. She dropped to all fours as her body, arms, and legs became feline. She grew a tail. Her face changed to a feline face and her ears became feline. Her eyes turned green and feline. She grew fangs into that of a cat's. A horn grew on her forehead. She finally popped out her claws.

Miu in her werecat form, she was solid black with the tips of her ears violet and yellow streaks on her head. She looked like a panther. She growled and roared at the vampires, making them back away.

Cougar morphed into his werecat form in much the same fashion as Miu. In his werecat form, he was solid yellowish gold with green eyes. He snarled, growled, and bared his fangs.

"Mistress will not be pleased." One announced. "She will kill us for sure, this time."

A second one laughed. "Not if we kill these two werecats first." He pointed out.

A third one shuttered. "But what if she finds out that we were fighting werecats?" She asked. She and the other two male vampires charged at them.

Miu and Cougar charged at them and fought. The two male vampires slashed and bit Cougar, wounding him badly.

Cougar morphed back into his human form and was bleeding uncontrollably. He collapsed to the ground.

Miu killed the female vampire and pounced the two remaining vampires. She tore off their heads and watched them turn to dust. She morphed back into her human form and ran to Cougar. "Cougar!" She cried. She dropped to her knees, picked him up and held him in her arms. "Please do not die." She held her hand over his wound and a green light surrounded her hand.

Cougar opened his eyes and looked at her. "There is one more thing I must tell you," he breathed weakly and in a raspy voice.

Miu shook her head. "Do not talk, Cougar." She snapped. "Let me heal your wounds, then you may tell me."

Cougar smiled weakly. "I lived three thousand years before you did." He said softly. "In fact, I am the first good werecat while my sister is the first evil werecat. Throughout time, werecats were in fact neutral monsters but my sister and I chose sides." He smiled more when he believed she was going to cry. "You are not evil because you have a horn on your forehead in your werecat form. Just remember…I fell…in love…with you…when…I…first…met…you." His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

Miu shook her head wildly and her hair fell over her shoulders. "Do not die." She muttered. "Do not die. Do not die! DO NOT DIE! DO NOT DIE COUGAR!" She screwed her eyes shut, even though she knew she would never cry. She kissed him on the lips and held him close. "I love you…Cougar."

She buried him and threw away her girdle and other royal symbols. She hesitated when she was about to throw away her cartouche. She looked at it and stared blankly.

The cartouche was on a thin rope for a necklace. Written on it in hieroglyphics were three symbols that spelled out her name. Atemu gave it to her on their birthday and he wanted to her have it, despite the fact that the cartouche was the pharaoh's mark.

Miu kissed it and put it back around her neck. She got down on one knee, put her hands together, bowed her head, closed her eyes and said, "Dear Ra, please guide me and protect me. I wish for your help. Please send me a sign as to where I should go now."

There was silence for a long moment.

Miu finally opened her eyes, lifted her head up, stood up and straightened her dress. "Someday," she muttered, "I hope to meet Cougar again." She headed towards the Nile Delta, built a raft, and left Egypt.


	5. Chapter 5

Miu woke up and saw that the sun had not risen yet. She got to her feet and started her work in the kitchen of a Roman country home. She was wearing the clothes of a slave now and her home had fallen. She was going by the name of Carissa, but felt humiliated. _I am still a princess of Egypt._ She thought. She took a deep breath, sighed, and continued to work.

A girl snuck into the kitchen. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white toga signifying she was the daughter of a high-class man. She was ten years old. "Excuse me," she said to Miu, "but why are you up so early?"

Miu smiled slightly. "I was about to ask you the same thing Mistress." She replied.

"Cara." The girl corrected. "Please. Call me Cara."

"Cara." Miu echoed. "I am Carissa."

"I know." The girl replied. "But you are not really Roman, are you?"

Miu chuckled as her smile widened. "What gave it away?"

"The color of your skin."

"Well. You are correct. I am an Egyptian."

"Egypt? Father says it is a wasteland."

"Not all of it. Near the Nile River and the Nile Delta is quite fertile land."

"Is the land useful?" Cara's eyes glittered with fascination about a country she had never been to.

"For farming, yes."

"How did you come here then?"

"I was captured and sold into slavery." Miu knew this was true, but never told Cara when it had happened. She told much about Egypt and many other things before and after it had fallen. She left out her actual age and the fact that she was once an Egyptian princess.

Cara was curious about Miu and her old home. Her company, Miu had found, was quite enjoyable.

* * *

**That night**

Miu was cooking with several other slave women when she heard a scream. She rushed out of the kitchen and ignored the other slave women. She saw vampires draining her masters and mistress of their blood. She morphed into her werecat form and attacked the vampires.

The vampires roared at her and lunged at her.

Miu pounced them and slashed them. She heard a shriek and turned towards it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Cara.

Cara was staring at her with horror. "Wh—what are you?" She demanded.

Miu morphed into her human form. "Cara," she breathed. She took a step forward.

Cara backed away and shook her head. "Stay away from me!" She shouted. "You monster!"

Miu flinched and closed her eyes. "As you wish, Mistress." She turned and began to leave.

Cara ran towards her dead parents and brother, dropped to her knees, and sobbed.

Miu stopped and turned around to look at Cara. She looked away and began to walk away.

Cara rushed to Miu and grabbed her hand. "Do not leave me alone." She pleaded. "Please, do not leave me. I do not want to be alone."

Miu looked at her and smiled. "All right, Cara." She took Cara into her arms and hugged her. "I promise you, I will not let vampires hurt you."

Cara smiled and clung to Miu's clothes. "Thank you Carissa."

Years pasted and Cara was becoming a very beautiful girl. Soon, she had fallen in love with a boy named Marcus and he with her. Miu gave them her blessings and they were married. She soon realized that she was alone again. Instead of being upset, she decided to leave the Mediterranean and head towards the east.

* * *

**Five hundred years later; China**

Miu was working hard trying to weave silk into a beautiful dress for a special friend. She hummed an old tune her father used to sing to her and her brother when they were very young. She looked up from her work when a young girl walked in. "Hello." She called calmly.

The young girl smiled lightly. "Hello Yan-an." She replied.

"I am surprised to see you here Yen." Miu said with a smile. "How are you?"

Yen's smile brightened. "Very good." She answered cheerfully. "Mother was just wondering if the dress yer making is done. I see that it is not."

"Not yet, but It will be done tonight I promise." Miu smiled reassuringly. "You will see. Theriomorph."

Yen's smile faded and she nodded. "I am a Shape Shifter." She murmured. "I really do not like to be, but it is not too bad. I mean I got to meet you."

Miu laughed. "That is true! I will see you tonight and your dress will be ready then." She looked down and began working again.

Yen nodded understanding. "Yan-an?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of the Queen of Vampires?"

Miu felt the blood run cold. "Yes. Yes I have."

_Yan-an._ Yen thought. "Do you know what she looks like?"

Miu shook her head slowly.

"She has unnaturally pale skin, white hair, and crimson eyes. Her name is Yin."

Miu recognized the description and began to wonder. _No._ She thought. _She's been dead for years. She can't be still alive._ She forced a smile and nodded. "I see. Do they say she is beautiful?"

"Very. It is horrible. My parents do not like her at all. I am afraid of her."

Miu looked at her and held Yen's hand reassuringly. "She will not come after you. I really do not think she has the stomach to do so."

Yen smiled and nodded. "Thank you and I shall see you tonight." She hugged Miu and quickly left.

Miu looked back at the loom and worked on the silk dress.

* * *

It was late at night and Miu walked into Yen's home with the silk dress in her arm just as she promised. She was horrified to find Yen and her family on the floor covered in blood and lifeless. "Oh Ra!" She shouted. She saw movement in the shadows. Her eyes turned green and she snarled. "Hey!"

The shadowy figure was a werewolf and it leapt out the window.

Miu's eyes returned to violet and she dropped the silk dress for Yen. "I am sorry." She murmured. She turned and walked out.

Miu was heartbroken but she did not cry. She found a river, built a raft, and left China.

* * *

**Transylvania, Romania**

Miu woke up in the middle of the night and heard people shrieking outside. She shot out of bed, ran outside and saw people running. She grabbed someone and said, "What is it?"

"The vampires are coming!" The person shouted. He freed himself and ran off in terror.

Miu turned and snarled with anger. "Again with the damn vampires." She hissed. She ran towards the place the villagers were running from. Then she morphed into her werecat form and continued to run.

There were three women slaughtering humans.

Miu leapt into the air and tackled one vampire. She slaughtered her and then slaughtered the other two. She felt a sharp pain in her side and she let out a roar.

A man walked up to her, holding a crossbow in his hands. He saw the horn on Miu's forehead. "What the hell?" He muttered with surprise.

Miu morphed into her human form and pulled out the arrow. "I am not evil." She snapped at the man. "How dare you shoot at me when I just killed the vampires?"

"Many apologizes, Miss." The man said calmly, lowering his crossbow. "My name ist Hellsing. Und you would be?"

"Miu." She hissed. Her wound healed. She walked towards him and smiled slightly. "You were a little late killing those vampires. Why did you shoot at me?"

"I thought you were a monster."

"Well, you are right about that, but I am not evil. If I was, I would not have a horn on my forehead in my werecat form."

"I have never heard of a werecat."

"Well, now you have met one, Gabriel."

"My name ist Hellsing."

Miu laughed softly. "My apologizes."


	6. Chapter 6

Miu suddenly woke up after having a nightmare. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she panted as sweat beaded down her face. "B-Brother." She breathed. She looked out the window near her bed and remembered where she was—Transylvania, Romania. "It is morning." She muttered. She shot out of bed and got dressed, wearing a villager dress.

She left her home and saw Mister Hellsing, waiting for her. "Good morning." He said with a smile. "Did you sleep well after what happened last night?"

Miu nodded. "What about you?" She asked.

"I slept quite well, thank you." Mr. Hellsing answered. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Miu shook her head. "If that is what you desire, then so be it." She replied.

"Haha! A very unique woman indeed!" Mr. Hellsing laughed as he and Miu walked together.

Miu rolled her eyes. "Most of what these people say about me is not true."

"I believe that, but they are correct about you being a very unique woman."

"Aye. That part is true, but everything else is not. I am not a Theriomorph, demon, or witch. I am a werecat, but I am good."

"As I saw last night."

Miu sighed. "You saw the horn on my forehead in my werecat form." She looked up at the cloudy sky. _It is strange._ She thought. _I have a nightmare and yet I am not worried about it._

"Do you get that concerned look all the time?"

"What concerned look?" Miu looked at Mr. Hellsing.

He looked at her and grinned. "That concerned look Miss Miu."

"Just Miu."

"Why do you have a name that is not Transylvanian?"

"I am not Transylvanian, I am an Egyptian princess."

"So you are older than you appear. I have been wondering about that."

"Many people around here do. You are not any different."

"I am a vampire hunter."

"And I am a weary traveler."

"Then why not die?"

"It is not as easy as you think. It never is."

Mr. Hellsing looked away. "I apologize."

"Do not apologize Gabriel."

"I told you last night. My name ist Hellsing."

"You look more like a Gabriel to me."

Mr. Hellsing groaned.

* * *

Miu was walking around the town square at night when she heard a strange sound. Then she was struck from behind and blacked out. When she came to she found herself in the Count's castle just outside the village. She looked around and saw that she was in a dungeon. "Uh-oh." She muttered. "This is not good."

The dungeon door opened and in stepped a tall man wearing high-ranking clothes. His eyes were crimson and his skin was pale. "Hello." He said. "I am the King of Vampires."

Miu sneered. "That is a new one on me." She mocked. "I have mostly heard of the Queen of Vampires. I did not know there was a king too."

"Ha!" The No Life King laughed. "What do you know? I overthrew the Vampire Queen and I am now in control of all vampires."

Miu's eyes turned green. "You really should learn what you are dealing with right now." She hissed. "I am Princess Miu of Egypt, daughter of the late Pharaoh Akhnamkanon, twin sister of the great Pharaoh Atemu, and now a werecat." She stood and tore free from her chains. "I have been on this earth longer than you have been alive."

The Count snarled and lunged for her.

Miu morphed into her werecat form and lunged for him. She knocked him down and slashed his chest open. She hurried off as quickly as she could from the castle. _That will not keep him down._ She thought. _He will just come back, hunt me down, and kill me._

She ran into the village and quickly morphed back into her human form. She stumbled slightly and fell, only to be caught by Mr. Hellsing. "Gabriel." She breathed. She blacked out.

* * *

Miu woke up and found herself in bed. She saw the sun coming in. "Morning already?" She murmured. She slowly sat up and looked around. "This is not my home."

"No." Mr. Hellsing said as he walked into the room. "It ist mine." He sat down in a chair next to her and handed her a tray with a plate of food and a mug of milk on it. "Here. You must be hungry by now."

"I have gone years without food or drink." Miu protested under her breath. However, she could not resist the smell and took the tray. "Thank you Gabriel."

Mr. Hellsing sighed. "You're welcome Miu." He replied.

Miu tore into the bread and chewed. She did not even try to be polite in front of Mr. Hellsing. She swallowed and ripped into the meat.

Mr. Hellsing watched her with amazement. "For a woman," he said, trying not to be rude, "you certainly have an appetite."

Miu downed half the mug. "You have no idea." She muttered. "It seems to be ages since I last had a meal." She tore into the bread again and ate it all. Then she went straight for the meat and polished that as well. She finally downed the rest of the milk and sighed with satisfaction.

"What were you running from last night?"

"The Count."

Mr. Hellsing's eyes grew wide. "You cannot be serious."

"And why can I not?" Miu looked at him blankly. "He kidnapped me and I escaped. What else is there, Gabriel?"

Mr. Hellsing closed his eyes. "The No Life King is the reason why I am here in Transylvania in the first place. I am here to kill him."

Miu looked away. "I see." She muttered. "I had no idea." She looked up at him again. "Gabriel, let me help you kill him."

Mr. Hellsing opened his eyes and stared at her for a long moment.

Miu grinned with determination. "I know I can be of some help. You might have a team already, but I have the stealth of getting into something and quickly getting out unnoticed. Whatever you need, just ask and I will do it."

Mr. Hellsing was silent for a long moment after that. At last he smiled and said, "All right. If there is anything I need, you'll help?"

Miu nodded.

"Then my party ist set."

Miu smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

* * *

Miu stood with Mr. Hellsing and his small team as she stared blankly at the Count. She knew this was the time the Vampire Kingdom has fallen, but she knew vampires would never die. She listened to the prayers being said, but did not join.

*"So I lost." The Vampire King muttered as he lied on the ground with a stake in his chest.

"That's right." Mr. Hellsing said. "You lost. No nightmare lasts forever."

The sun slowly began to rise.

"Both you und fief are gone." Mr. Hellsing continued. "Your loyal servants are dead und gone too." He paused for a short moment. "Even her mark from the Eucharist vafer has vanished. She'll _never_ belong to you." He clenched his fist. Then he slugged the Count in the chest where the stake was. Then he grabbed him and lifted him up. "You've got nothing left now, Count!" He shouted. "Miserable No Life King! Everything you had ist now _gone_!"*

Miu looked away. "Gabriel," she said calmly, "that is enough. I believe he is done now. We might as well leave him now. There is nothing left." She looked at the Vampire King's face. _We will meet again, Count._ She thought. _I know not when, but I know we will._ "Let us be gone." She turned and left.

Mr. Hellsing followed her. "Miu." He said. "I wish to have my name remembered forever."

"And this is supposed to impress me?" Miu hissed.

"No." Mr. Hellsing replied. "I wish to create the Hellsing Organization und I'd like you to be the first to join in the cause of fighting vampires."

Miu laughed. "As tempting as that is, Gabriel," she told him, "I fear I must decline. Instead of using me, why not use Count and find ways to keep him alive."

"Use that monster?" Mr. Hellsing shouted.

"Aye." Miu answered. "Use a monster to kill a monster. And, call him Alucard from now on."

"What of you?"

Miu stopped and turned to Mr. Hellsing. "We have reached a crossroads. I have chosen a different path from yours, Gabriel—" She smiled and shook her head. "I mean—Hellsing."

* * *

***A part straight from the anime/manga of Hellsing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**1862**

Miu rode a train that was heading to France. She sighed and wished she could see her brother again. _I miss you Brother._ She thought.

"_**Sister…"**_ His voice called.

She pulled out her cartouche from under her blouse. She stared at it blankly. "I'm surprised to see that the writing has not faded yet." She muttered to herself. "It appears not to have aged a day, like me."

"_**…**__**Sister…"**_ Atemu's voice whispered.

"I hear you Brother." She murmured. "I just wish I could see you." She kissed her cartouche and slipped it underneath her blouse.

When the train stopped, Miu climbed off and headed off to the town to pick up some supplies before the next train ride.

A group of men suddenly surrounded her. "Hello." The leader hissed. "You look lost ma'am"

"I am perfectly alright." Miu snapped. She tried to find away out.

"We're of the Dark Watch*." The second in command stated. "And we're here for you."

Miu's eyes turned green. "You caught me at a bad time, boys." She hissed. She morphed into her werecat form and lunged for the leader.

The leader sneered.

Miu suddenly felt a sharp pain and she collapsed. She morphed back into her human form as her vision blurred. She watched the shadowy figures of the men walk up to her and she blacked out.

"_**…**__**Sister…Sister…Sister…**_"

* * *

_**Dream…**Miu opened her eyes and saw a green fog surrounding her. "Where am I?" She muttered. "How did I get here?" She looked around and gasped._

_Atemu stood before her. He smiled. "Hello Sister." He said calmly._

_She stared at him for a long moment. "B-Brother?" She breathed._

_Atemu nodded. "That is right." He replied._

_Miu looked down. "I miss you." She murmured._

"_I know."_

"_I am sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_I destroyed the Millennium Puzzle." Miu screwed her eyes shut. "I did not know what it would do to you. I destroyed the Puzzle. I am so sorry."_

"_Do not be."_

_Miu opened her eyes and looked up at her brother._

_Atemu smiled softly. "You knew not what would happen. It was an accident. There is nothing to forgive if there is nothing to apologize about." His smile widened. "I still love you and I know we will see each other again."_

_Softly Miu smiled. "Really?"_

_Atemu nodded. "Really."_

_The green fog thickened, hiding him from Miu's sight._

_"…Wait for me Sister."**...End of Dream**_

* * *

Miu woke up from her dream. She sat in a cell room as a train took her to a distant location. She was chained up and upset. She missed her older brother everyday. But now, she missed him more than ever. She hugged her knees and her bangs fell in front of her face. "Brother." She muttered. "I wish you were alive now."

There were three gunshots in the car behind the cell car holding the Egyptian princess.

Miu looked up with a surprised look.

An American cowboy walked into the cell car. He stopped and looked at Miu.

They held their looks for a long moment.

The cowboy pointed one of his duel pistols at Miu.

She shrank back and gave him innocent, pleading eyes.

The cowboy sneered and put his duel pistol away and left the cell car, leaving Miu alone.

She tried to get free now. She wasn't going to stay on the train any longer. "I am a werecat." She hissed. "They will not keep me here."

And explosion came from another train car.

Miu tore the chains apart and kicked the cell door down. She ran out of the room and went to the top of the car. She ran across the top of the train, even though it was dangerous. She saw the cowboy slaughter a vampire. "Oh Ra." She breathed.

The cowboy turned to her, grinned, leapt off of the side, and landed onto a horse running along side the train.

Miu ran again, leaping over the gaps between each car, and stopped. She stared at him and the horse.

The cowboy looked up at her. "C'mon!" He called with a thick southern drawl. "Jump!"

Miu jumped off the car and he caught her. She blushed with embarrassment.

The horse galloped away from the train before the train blew up.

* * *

Miu woke up and slowly sat up. She saw the cowboy drinking blood from a flask. "Good morning." She said politely.

He looked at her. "Good mornin'." He said. "Da name's Crusade."

"I am Miu." She introduced. She could sense he was a vampire, but she was confused as to why he was able to be in sunlight.

Crusade smiled. "Pretty name ya got dere." He complimented. "Never heard anythin' like it."

Miu blushed. She kind of liked his southern drawl. "What is an American like you doing here?" She asked.

"Good scenery." Crusade replied with a grin. "I also like the trains dey got here."

"Oh."

"Where ya headin'?"

"I was heading for France when they got me."

"Who?"

"The Dark Watch."

"I see. By de way…ever heard of the Queen of Vampires?"

The color left Miu's face, but she nodded slowly.

"She seems ta be going by Elizabeth in England."

_First Egypt,_ thought Miyu with confusion, _then China, and now England? How many Vampire Queens are there?_

Crusade stood up. "We best get going."

Miu stood and grabbed his arm. "Thank you. For helping me and for not killing me."

Crusade looked at her and smiled. "Yer welcome."

"_**Sister…**_"

Her ears perked.

"Somethin' wrong?" Crusade asked.

Miu shook her head. "No." _Brother._ She thought. _I will wait for you for as long as possible. I will wait until the end of time if I must._ She walked with Crusade and saw the horse waiting for them. She waited until he was already on when she climbed on.

"Hold on tight." Crusade warned.

"I have ridden a horse before." Miu snapped as she put her arms around his waist. "Bareback even. I am not yer typical girl."

Crusade laughed as he spurred on the horse and they rode off.

Something in the back of Miu's mind told her not to trust him under any circumstances.

"_**…Sister…**_"

_Brother…_

* * *

Crusade was playing his harmonica while Miu sat and listened. It was night now and the stars were shining brightly against the dark sky. He stopped playing and looked at her with a smile. "You were so close last night." He teased. "You still ended up smacking me."

Miu blushed. She curled into a ball and hugged her knees.

Crusade laughed, "Yer still pretty shy 'bout it, I see."

"Do not make fun of me." Miu pleaded. Her ears perked and she looked around anxiously.

Crusade sneered.

A group of men all from the Dark Watch surrounded them.

Miu shot to her feet and snarled as her eyes turned green. Her snarl faded when she saw Crusade walk up to one of the men and address them as "Captain." Her eyes grew wide with shock. "What is going on?" She asked.

Crusade turned to her and grinned evilly. "The vampire you saw me kill a week ago was in fact a Vampire Lord." He answered. "Now that he's dead, I became a Vampire Lord. He was also head of the Dark Watch and so…naturally I am now the head of the Dark Watch."

Miu's eyes returned to violet and she backed away slowly. "You…you lied to me?" She breathed.

"It was the only way to get you to the Dark Watch headquarters."

Miu slowly shook her head. _He played me._ She thought. _This whole time…he played me._

Crusade took a step forward. "Don't worry about it too much Miu. I still—"

She shook her head violently. "You liar!" She morphed into her werecat form and ran past one of the men. She could hear them running after her and Crusade yelling at them. She just kept running until it was almost dawn. Her muscles ached and her paws were soar.

She did not hear the men or Crusade anymore so she finally slowed and morphed back into her human form. Miu tripped, tumbled down a hill, and lay at the bottom staring at the morning sky. Her thoughts were running wild and she tried to regain them. She eventually gave up, rolled onto her side, and curled into a little ball.

"…_**Sister…"**_

_Brother._ She thought. _I wish you were here._ Her whole body shook from the cold morning air. _I was used and now I know you and father must be frowning for I should have known better._ She sniffled and buried her face in her knees. "I promise," she muttered softly, "I will kill Crusade." She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

An invisible hand touched Miu's shoulder softly as if to reassure her. _"Wait for your brother my dear, lonely child."_ A voice, belonging to her father, said. _"You will see him again, Miu."_

* * *

*** A game that I have heard of but have not played. I have been tempted though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**1918, World War I; France**

Miu was wearing a French nurse uniform as she treated a soldier. She stared at his sleeping face and sighed. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and used her healing ability to treat his wound.

The head nurse walked up to her. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Miu nodded. "Yes ma'am." She answered. "Is there anything else I can do here?"

"Check up on that boy over there." The head nurse ordered.

Miu nodded understanding and walked over to a young soldier who looked very close to her physical age. "Hello." She said calmly. "I am Violet."

The soldier looked at her and smiled weakly. "Yer a nurse here?" He muttered.

"Try not to talk." Miu told him. "You have a very bad chest wound."

The soldier closed his eyes.

Miu held her hand out above his wound.

A green light surrounded her hand and the soldier's wound slowly began to heal.

Miu cringed when she felt the bullet go into her hand. _I really hate that._ She thought. _Now I have to dig into my hand later on and get it out myself._ She forced a small smile.

The green light disappeared and the wound was gone.

Miu moved her hand away from his chest and touched his forehead.

The soldier woke up abruptly. "I thought I was dead." He muttered.

Miu shook her head. "No." She whispered. She winked. "But it is _my_ little secret."

"I'm Fredrick." He introduced. "And you must be an angel."

Miu chuckled. "I do not know about that, sir."

Fredrick chuckled. He closed his eyes again. "I cannot wait to go back and see her again."

"Who?"

"My girlfriend, Desirae."

"What does she look like?"

"She has white hair, red eyes—for a reason that's beyond me—and she's pale but beautiful."

Miu trembled when she heard the description because she had seen and heard of that description before and she did not like it. She sat down next to him. "What is she like?"

"Beautiful, kind and very mysterious."

"Have you ever talked to her about it?"

"She says she likes to keep her opponents guessing."

Miu felt her blood run cold. _"I like to keep my opponents guessing."_ She recalled. _Sekhmet said that to Big Brother all those years ago. He thinks he is in love with Desirae, but why does she sound like Sekhmet? Why?_

* * *

Miu was walking in the streets in a small town in France at night. She saw Fredrick lying in the alley and rushed over to him. She knelt down next to his body and her eyes grew wide.

There were bite marks on his neck.

Miu's hand trembled as she reached down to check his pulse. She gasped with horror when she found that his body was cold. "He has been dead for six hours." She breathed. "How is that possible?"

There were chuckles and laughs from behind her that startled her.

Miu stood abruptly, turned and saw two male vampires and two female vampires. "Who in Ra's name are you?" She demanded.

"I am Fafner Ymir." The tall male introduced. "And this is my brother Faslot Ymir."

Faslot bowed.

"I am Fenja Surt." The short female said with a sneer. "And this is my sister Menja Surt."

Menja chuckled as she leered at Miu.

"I am guessing you have heard of our mistress." Fafner hissed. "The Queen of Vampires, Desirae." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately, our mistress was overthrown by the Count. Luckily, he was also over thrown and now he is trapped forever working for the pathetic Hellsing Organization.

"As for our mistress…well, she has lived a very good life and she wishes him dead. However, she does not have much in the way of power anymore. Even if she did have all of her power, she still would not kill him because he would not be worth her time. I would bet that she would also believe you would not be worth her time either. I would not surprise us, and I speak for all of us here. In fact, our mistress is really an Egyptian, and she knows you already, Your Highness."

"Miu." A voice that she hadn't heard in a very long time hissed. "Princess of Egypt, daughter of the late Pharaoh Akhnamkanon, twin sister of the great Pharaoh Atemu. How long has it been since we have last seen each other? A few millennia I am sure. How curious.

"Here we are together again and in the middle of a blasted, pathetic human war. To be more precise…here we are in France. You do not look a day over seventeen and yet your eyes show so much more in the way of age. What have you become? A monster like me? No. You are not a vampire. You are, in fact, a blasted, useless, pathetic, and weak werecat." The voice laughed mockingly.

Miu's eyes grew wide with horror as the color left her face. "S…S-Sekhmet." She breathed.

"Very good, Princess." Sekhmet mocked as she appeared from the shadows. "You have not changed a bit, I am surprised. Have you been following me all this time?"

Miu stared at her with a great-horrified look. "Y-You're dead!" She shouted. "I saw you! You died back in Egypt! I remember! I ran the knife through your chest and then slit your throat!" She dropped her voice when she saw Sekhmet sneering. "Y…You're the Vampire Queen?"

Sekhmet chuckles. "I am not _just_ a vampire." She pointed out. "I am also a goddess." She stalked towards Miu. "I am very disappointed to see that your brother has not returned yet."

"Why do you want Brother so badly?" Miu demanded.

"I want Atemu's blood of course." Sekhmet snapped. "I will wait forever if I must." She reached up and touched Miu's cheek with her cold hand. "I am, however, surprised to see _you_ still alive and a werecat even."

Miu trembled wildly but she couldn't move away from the deadly goddess who was also a vampire. _Why can I not move?_ She thought. _Why can I not speak? What is wrong with me?_

"I did live three thousand years before you did." Sekhmet closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sadly, I have been stripped of most of my powers and I want revenge. I lived in Italy after the fall of Egypt. I even sent a few minions after a little girl named Cara, but I was surprised to see that they never returned and the she was still alive.

"I went to China where I became the terror of the country. I even made a deal with a werewolf to kill a pathetic Theriomorph family. I eventually sired myself a king, but the Count got a mind of his own and overthrew me. I was surprised, however, that the Dark Watch stole him from the Hellsing Organization who in turn stole him back." Sekhmet paused and chuckled. She slowly stroked Miu's cheek.

_She is mocking me._ Thought Miu. She balled her fist.

"And now here we are, in the middle of a war and you and I meet again." Sekhmet leaned forward slightly. "I would have had your blood, but you were not worth it then. You certainly are not worth it now." She suddenly laughed. "I eventually caught wind of what you did to the Millennium Puzzle, you stupid girl! You fucked up your brother's soul, his mind, _and_ his memory! What good will he do me now? You stupid little girl!"

Miu tore away from Sekhmet and her eyes turned green. "You monster." She hissed.

Sekhmet and her four minions disappeared, leaving Miu alone with Fredrick's dead body.

She dropped to her knees and trembled for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally stopped shaking, she put her hands together, and prayed, "Dear Ra, please tell me what I should do now. I still wish to see my brother again. Please, give me a sign to show where I must go now." She reached down and tore his head off his shoulders. "I am sorry Fredrick, but I cannot have you become a vampire, or a ghoul for that matter."

Miu stood up and tossed his head down the alley. She then looked up at the night sky. "I swear to you father and to you Brother, I will kill Sekhmet no matter the costs."


	9. Chapter 9

**1940, World War II; Germany**

Miu woke up and threw on a pants and a shirt. She left her small apartment and snuck around the alleys to make sure no Nazis were looking for her. She smiled with relief. She took a sudden corner and ran into a young man who wasn't too much older than she was. "I am sorry!" She cried. She quickly ran past him.

The young man snatched her arm. "Wait." He said. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a bit charming. "Who are you?"

Miu freed her arm from him. "That is not your business." She snapped. "I do not give my name to strangers."

The young man bowed politely and said, "I am Walter. Walter C. Dorneaz."

Miu blinked. "My name is Miu." She replied.

"Now we are not strangers." Walter responded.

"Keh." Miu snorted. "Just because we know each other's names does not mean we are no longer strangers." She turned on her heel and began to leave.

The young man flinched. "I apologize if I offended you, but you do realize Nazis are after Jews such as yourself."

This made Miu very angry. She shouted, "I am not Jewish, I am an Egyptian! If you cannot tell, they are very different from what many history books have told you. And THIS time, you _have_ offended me." She turned on her heel and stormed off.

The young man ran after her.

Miu stopped abruptly, spun around, and slapped him across the face with her entire hand. "Learn your manners, boy." She turned her back on him and walked away.

Walter reached up and gingerly touched his stinging cheek.

Miu stopped and turned to him. Her eyes, Walter could see, showed that she was ancient but her physical appearance still looked so young. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Come along then, boy."

Walter hurried up to her. "Why do you insist on calling me a boy?"

"I have lived for over a thousand years. Even an elderly man will be still considered a boy to me." Miu snorted. "You have no idea about what I have been through. I have seen things you could only imagine and I have seen things that you can find in only your nightmares." She looked at him with a blank look. "There is nothing in this world that can surprise me in the slightest."

Walter looked at her with surprise. "What are you then? A vampire?"

Miu mockingly laughed. "No where near that bloodsucking monster. I am a werecat." She suddenly smelt blood and feared the most. She stopped and grabbed Walter's arm. "Yer bleeding, Walter."

Walter's eyes grew wide. Before he could answer, Miu took him someplace to hide so she could treat his wound.

She stripped off his shirt and saw the wound. "So," she hissed, "this wound has been here for awhile. It was healed but now it has reopened."

"How do you know that?"

"I smell dried blood as well as fresh. Now shut up and hold still." Miu held her hand out to the wound, closed her eyes and concentrated.

A green light surrounded her hand and the wound slowly began to heal.

Walter watched with amazement.

When the wound was gone, the green light disappeared, and Miu opened her eyes.

"Now," she said, "is there something you would like to tell me?"

Walter hesitated. "Well," he muttered, "I work for the Hellsing Organization and we are here to stop the Nazis from taking over the world and create a world of vampires." He looked at her. "How did you know?"

"Hmp." Miu snorted. "The wound you have, was not caused by a human. It reeked of vampires and ghouls." She stood and sensed an old vampire. "Alucard."

He came out from the shadows. Alucard (formally known as the Count) stared at her with surprise and then he sneered. "Hello, Miu." He hissed. "It's good to see you again." Alucard wanted to but didn't have the desire to kill her just yet.

Miyu growled. _I have tried to stay away from the Hellsing Organization and the history of the Vampire King for years._ She thought bitterly.

Walter stood up. "Miss Miu." He said quickly. "We could use your help if possible."

She looked at Walter. "Just 'Miu' please." She muttered. "And what do you need my help with anyway?"

"To destroy the Nazis and end World War II."

Miu thought about it for a moment. Then she grinned. "I will do it."

* * *

Miu looked around the room of all the weapons. "Damn." She said. "You made all these?"

Walter blushed as he nodded. It was not normal for him to like a girl, but he found Miu to be very beautiful. "I also have a special kind of weapon that I designed for myself." He explained as he showed his gloves.

Miu looked at them and could see the fine lines between them. "I have seen something quite similar to that." She muttered. "But I did not know that they could be used as weapons."

"Combining aerodynamics and speed, I can cut any vampire or ghoul with ease." Walter cleared his throat. "If you'd like…I could show you."

Miu smiled slightly. "You are nice, but I have seen things like that done before." She looked at each weapon and sighed.

Alucard chuckled as he watched Walter stare at Miu. _Very curious._ He thought. _Walter seems to be infatuated with Miu, the very girl who helped drive the stake into my chest._

Miu followed Walter and was surprised to find out that he wanted to spar with her. She did and beat him in thirty minutes. She chuckled when she noticed Walter blushing with embarrassment. "Next time," she pointed out, "do not go easy on me just because I am a girl."

Walter nodded understanding and got to his feet.

Miu sighed. "Take it easy, Walter." She told him. "You are not that bad of a fighter. If you were a bad fighter, you would be dead." She held her hand out to him. "Can we at least be friends?"

Walter nodded and took her hand.

Miu looked around to find a way out in the dark of night. _Trapped by ghouls._ She thought bitterly. _Great._ She sniffed the air. "Walter. Alucard. I smell vampires."

The ghouls attacked and the vampires showed up. They were all wearing Nazi uniforms.

Miu morphed into her werecat form. She roared, causing the ghouls and Nazi vampires to hesitate.

Alucard laughed. "I'm surprised Princess." He mocked. "You can scare anything with just a roar." He, Miu, and Walter fought the ghouls and vampires.

Miu eventually morphed back into her human form and tore off a vampire's head from its shoulders. She was covered in vampire blood. "I hate vampires." She hissed under her breath. "I hate Hitler. I hate Nazis."

Walter looked at Miu and quickly looked away with his cheeks flushing slightly.

She finally realized that Walter was infatuated, but she didn't feel the same way about him. "Well." She hissed. "That was a pain in the ass."

Alucard nodded. "But we have some information about the Nazis and how we can do something to defeat them."

Miu snorted, "Keh. Whatever."

* * *

**Five years later**

Miu stretched as she yawned. "Why did you want to see me Walter?" She asked.

"The head of the Hellsing Organization whishes for you to join." He answered.

Miu laughed. "I do not think so." She said. "I have no wish to join the Hellsing Organization. Besides. I have got better things to do." She began to leave.

"Miu!" Walter called.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Will we see each other again?" Walter asked.

Miu sighed, "If we meet again, Walter. Promise me you will act like you do not know me."

He nodded understanding. "I promise."

Miu left.

* * *

**London, England (around the time of Dungeon Dice Monsters)**

Miu sighed as she munched on a chip (French fry). She was sitting by herself in at public café in London. She looked up at the TV and saw a battle going on. "What the heck?" She muttered.

The broadcasting battle was Ryuji Otogi (Duke Devlin) against Yugi Mutou in a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. The screen showed an image of Yugi. However, he looked different than what most people saw him as.

Miu's eyes grew wide with shock. She smiled and shouted, "Nii-san!"

Half of the people also in the café looked at her. A few muttered to each other and said that she was crazy.

Miu ignored each of their statements. She saw the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Her smile brightened. _He is back._ She thought with happiness. _Nii-san has returned._ Her smile faded quickly. _And so has the Shadow Games._ She smiled again and shook her head. _It does not matter. Nii-san will stop it like he did before._ She looked at the person sitting at a table next to her. "Who was that?" She asked.

He looked at her with confusion. "Yugi Mutou." He answered. "He's the King of Games."

Miu looked back at the TV. _Now I see._ She thought as her smile widened. _Yugi Mutou found a way to put the Puzzle together properly and brought back my brother and the Shadow Games. Now he has my brother at his side…well, sort of. I finally managed to see my brother again and see the Millennium Puzzle is in good hands._ Her smile faded. _But Nii-san does not remember me. He does not remember anything. Does he?_ "Nii-san." She muttered.

* * *

**Domino City, Japan; Kame Game Shop**

Yami (Atemu) appeared and stared out the window.

"…_**Nii-san…**_" A girl's voice whispered.

Yugi heard it too and looked at Yami. "What was that Spirit?" He asked.

"_I remembered something."_ He answered with shock on his face. _"I had a twin sister."_

Yugi smiled happily, knowing Yami remembers something from his past. "That's great." He said.

Yami looked at him with a serious glare. _"You cannot tell the others about this."_ He snapped. _"None of them can know."_

"But—." Yugi began.

"_You have to promise me you will not tell the others, Aibou."_ Yami ordered.

"I promise." Yugi replied.

Yami looked out the window again. _I wish I could remember more._ He thought. _I wish I could remember my sister's name._ A smile crept across his lips. _But I do know one thing; I will meet her again. I do not doubt that in the slightest. …Imoto-san._

* * *

**London, England; Miu's apartment**

Miu lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Nii-san." She said softly. "You and I will meet again. The Fates shall decide when, where and how. I have never been more certain in three thousand years." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"…_Nii-san…Brother…"_

"…_Imoto-san…Sister…"_

* * *

**Domino City, Japan; three years later (give or take)**

Yugi sat alone at the front minding the shop for his grandfather, Sugoroku (Solomon). "I'm bored." He sighed. He saw a girl walk by the window and waved to her.

She waved in return. She wore a black sweater with a hood, a black tank top, and black jeans from what Yugi could see. A cartouche that was much older than it looked hung around her neck. She had bronze colored skin and her blond bangs stuck out from under the hood that hid her face in its shadow. She looked to be the same height as Anzu (Téa).

Yugi blushed slightly and rested his head on the counter. "She's so pretty." He muttered to himself. "I wish she would at least come in to say hi and talk once in awhile." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. "But now I'm bored again!"

The doorbell rang and the door closed.

Yugi looked up with a tired look upon his face. It quickly vanished when he recognized who the person was. "Ah-Atemu!" He shouted.

The Pharaoh stared at him as well, more guilty and confused than anything. "Hello." He replied.

Yugi suddenly fainted.

Atemu sighed. "We dealt with the Shadow Games," he murmured, "and he can't handle this?"

* * *

**dragonchild247:** **Ok. Some things might have been not accurate but I do not know. I was also surprised to see that in Egyptian, Miu means "gentleness" and in Japanese, Miu means "beautiful feathers." Now, I hope you enjoyed the story. And I hope Yugi's ok after fainting like that. ^^; Please review.**


End file.
